Adrian
by Chustang
Summary: When a mutating Umbreon/Espeon mix begins to produce Pokemon-gone-wrong, her son Adrian must fight against himself and his siblings to end the plague.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, blah, blah, blah, don't sue me and all that diddily-dot. 

Author Notes: Thanks a lot! Since I got those good reviews, I've decided to do a series on my best Pokemon. Each story is dedicated to one, but with a different plot. The first was dedicated to Emberstorm, who is now an Elite as I call them or at lv. 100! I'll train Adrian to lv. 100 too, but he'll be harder. Please give me suggestions for a story-plot about an Ampharos named Silver, a Jolteon named Ashy, a Typhlosion named Arashi, and a Raichu named DarkJolt. I'd really appreciate it. Send it to my new mail place chustang@nativestar.net   


* * *

* * *

  
Adrian   
by Chustang   


Chapter 1   
"Burakki Moonlight" 

  
Anattsu Burakki was the ultimate thief. The Moonlight Thief, as her title evolved to be. She had begun her life of crime at birth, as she was abandoned at the side of the road as an Eevee. Through the pouring, torrential rain, it was when her maliciously black eyes began to narrow in anger, did the legend of Burakki Moonlight begin. Slowly, with every raid she did just to feed herself, the Pokemon became a street-wise, ragged gangster.   
Then came that one raid. It was a late raid, around twilight. At the abandoned, punished building that used to be a Pokemon Evolution Research Center, the Eevee trotted up to the door, her tiny paws blackening from the oily path they took. With her nose sniffing, Anattsu investigated the rotting door and gently nudged it. She detected a strange scent mingling with the repulsive one of blood and spoiled machine fluids. One of dusty, earthen origin.   
With a protesting squeal, the door swung easily back from her push. Her long, matted ears were laid back against her blackened fur, at the ready to defend herself. Her dark eyes narrowed in concentration as she peered into the darkness of the building, and, finding no plausible enemies, entered warily. Anattsu stealthily crawled through the dark, empty halls. Broken, rusted machine parts were scattered around her. She peered at each piece, hoping to find a loot of some sort. After all, a Rattata she'd caught had tipped her that some burglar stashed his stuff in this old building. Her lips tipped back in a smile, her tongue savoring the taste of rat. I guess I forgot to let him go.   
Suddenly, her paw nicked against a small, soft item that yielded to her weight. Glancing down, Anattsu saw she had stumbled across a burlap sack. This must be it, she thought to herself. She pried open the top with her paws, and the lip of the sack fell to the ground, allowing a few glittering objects to tumble nosily out.   
The Eevee nearly had a heart attack. "No way," she whispered incredulously.   
Sixteen, pure gold nuggets lay at her feet, glittering fiercely in the growing, dusky pink twilight growing in the window. With her dark eyes alight with amazement and greedy pleasure, the Pokemon was at the happiest she'd ever been. Anattsu Burakki suddenly felt a jolt of pure energy flicker in her body, and, at the crack of dawn, evolved. 

* * *

* * *

  
Five Years Later 

  
Black fur bristled against the dusk, the fearless dark creature pausing to focus on his arsenal. The solid pressure of a light-converter blaster assured him that the prize was in the bag, with long strands of silky black furs concealing the minute, orb-shaped pistol applied to his neck. Feral, ominous amber eyes, gems against the night-black body of the fox-like creature, were centered around a gold ring of fur. The fur itself emitted a toxic fume that stung bitter on the flesh, but the Pokemon had grown accustomed to its harshness. It couldn't be avoided anyway.   
Adrian Burakki stood against the darkening, navy blue dusk. Stars freckled the cloak of inky night, and the gold rings on his sleek Umbreon body began to glow fiercely. Once night fell completely, the raid would start. He turned his head, as there was a rustle of paws against grass on the knoll he was standing on.   
"Adrian, you know this is wrong," a sweet, gentle voice dictated, not unlike a bird's song. It seemed to echo slightly with the mental power of the Pokemon approaching him, too. She paused on the knoll beside him, and he flickered his eyes onto her.   
"SunDream? What are you doing here, sis?" The black Eevee-evolution's sleek ears were rigid in surprise.   
The Espeon's dusky lavender fur glinted the dying sunlight dully, like tarnished purple metal. Her large, oval-curved ears were tufted at the base, the long, delicate strands of lilac fur that framed her face. Centered in her forehead, the ruby gem began to glittering in warning as darkness settled like a cloak around the sleepy Saffron City. SunDream gazed on him, her blue-black eyes distorted with concern and tears. She sat down beside him, and her eyes turned to the city that stretched before her, an endless smear of lights and streets.   
"Do you really love her, I mean, Mom?" she asked, soft voice iced undeniably. "This isn't what she wanted." Her eerily unwavering voice was hardening with rage with ever passing moment. But those angry, desolate eyes remained locked on the lights of the city. "Anattsu is going to mutate again, I can tell. She's coming to her last one. Adrian?" The Espeon, with her lilac, princess face, fierce with bitter resentments, turned to her brother.   
Umbreon eyes locked heatedly with Espeon ones, and the black one wavered underneath his sister's intense gaze. With dark fire kindling in her narrowed eyes, the mauve dog began to wear down her compassionate and quiet personality. SunDream flashed her fangs dangerously, and suddenly leaped upon her sibling. Since she was raised to be street-smart, without an owner, the Psychic matched the Dark's power easily; her front legs whirling down like a sledgehammer.   
"Don't lie to me, Adrian Burakki!" she screamed, looming over him.   
"But Sunny—"   
"You know that if you try to keep her alive, she'll just mutate again! They're getting worse and worse every time, and you still let it happen over and over and over and over again!" Her voice was shrill with underlying frustration and anger, as she rammed her fanged face into his and her thin eyes were glowing. "They're killers, Adrian! Can't you see that? Those-those demons are just plain evil, and they're growing bigger and stronger!"   
Adrian couldn't take it any longer; he couldn't hear the cruel truths. Snarling in stirred wrath, he coiled his legs beneath her and released them to hit her solidly. SunDream squealed in pain, as she was flung to the ground and began to roll down the grassy knoll. His eyes trailed her until she was at the bottom and released a shriek of pain. Instantly, the furious Espeon staggered to her feet, and those peaceful, hazy black eyes were pure white. The Umbreon pulled his head away in shame.   
"You can't deny it forever, Adrian. Even I'm changing; you are too. If you don't stop this now, it may never," she warned softly. As the light faded, her ruby glittering ominously, the Pokemon gazed fiercely up to her brother's dark form. Tears blurred her vision, and her head hung in shame as her heavy paws carried her away. "Fine. Let us all die, then."   


Adrian sighed a ragged breath through his throat, his listless amber eyes dully glowing in the night that surrounded him. The hot burning in his mouth just reminded him of the indisputable mutating that was distorting his life. Yet he couldn't bring himself to do the horrible thing to Anattsu that would end all of it. It-it would erase all his family, but since he was the least mutated, he had a good chance to survive. He couldn't kill her, not his mother, no matter how bad the mutations became.   
Adrian lifted his head, allowing the hot wind emanating from Saffron down below bristle through his night black coat. His glowing amber eyes darted to land upon the target. Forget everything they say… I can't do it, even though I have to… The Umbreon's brows furrowed intensely in anger, centered by a ring of blazing Dark energy on his forehead. Get down to business now, Adrian.   
Slinking silently from the black solitude of the forest, the sky thick with boiling storm clouds, he raced down the hill. Leaving all resentments behind, like a broken toy. It was far too late for a soft spot. 

* * * * *

Adrian coiled his body, a killer in his field of expertise, and never even considered his next move. Everything was perfect and accurate, just like he'd rehearsed it. Each bite, lunge, tackle, leap back, and powerful mule kick came in one ocean of fury; he'd been born into it. Feeling the fiery surge of adrenaline, his private rush, it made each onslaught more instantaneous and crueler with every second. The Umbreon gave a last snap of bared fangs at his struggling victim, before being flung back with the force of a bullet.   
The punch came like reality. Cold, hard, and unforgiving. The strange Pokemon he'd been battling in the pitch-blackness of a warehouse had submitted to his relentless attack unusually early on, and even though it was large, armored, and agile, he'd underestimated it. Horribly. At the unexpected blow, Adrian gave a snarling yelp and frantically tried to find the floor before it found him.   
His paws smacked the floor and frothed with dust as he skidded lithely to a stop. Adrian gave only an insolent snort through his flaring nostrils, and the night gave no reply. He froze in place, watching the dark for a movement of his adversary, just a telltale sign to reveal him. The black dog just stood, panting and glowing with fear, and began to churn things over in his mind.   
_ Okay, okay… Think Adrian. There's definitely something wrong here. That thing knew I was coming here – impossible! Besides that, he knew I had a pistol on my neck and just how to disconnect it without setting off the safety detonator. Damn._   
Suddenly, his ears pricked at a subtle sound. Adrian took a tentative step back, flexing his claws in preparation. That sound made his blood boil furiously, because he knew why it was there. The sound of laughter, as evil and thick as poison.   
"Adrian." The Pokemon revealed himself by lifting his lips and exposing an arsenal of daggers, breath hot on his face as he glared him in the face. "How nice of my traitor brother to visit me after all these years."   



End file.
